my_lifetime_is_a_basedfandomcom-20200214-history
Alistair
Alistair is a recurring character on the sixth season of Glee. He first appears in the Season Six episode, Child Star. He is also one of the newest members of New Directions. He is portrayed by Finneas O'Connell. Biography Season Six Child Star Alistair is first seen in gym class, where he continuously avoids eye contact with Spencer. Spencer later tries to approach him again and introduces himself as Roderick's friend, seeing that they are lab partners. Throughout the song Friday I'm In Love, Alistair is seen throughout different scenes with Spencer. He later appears in the Choir Room, playing ukulele when Spencer walks in. He heard about how Spencer helped Roderick and apologized for treating him nonchalantly, and then goes on the compliment his dance moves and his looks. Spencer suggests that he join New Directions, successfully persuading him with a kiss. Alistair is last seen singing Cool Kids with Spencer as his solo partner. The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester Alistair performs in Rather Be with the rest of the New Directions and sings a part with Spencer. He is in the choir room when Mr. Schue says that the Warblers will be joining Glee club. Later, he is in the auditorium with the new group practicing dance moves. He watches Will and Sue perform The Final Countdown, and he performs in Rise at the close of the episode. We Built This Glee Club During practice, the Warblers discuss the seriousness of the contest, and later Roderick's poor dance moves. Spencer tries to defend him, but two of the Warblers remark that his moves are worse. Spencer retorts that he just has to look good on the stage, causing one of them to counter again, saying that they are all good-looking, even "Julianne Moore"—meaning Alistair. While discussing how to improve their dance moves, Spencer initially suggests Alistair help them practice, but Roderick advises against it saying he doesn't want to see them make out. Alistair later shows up on stage with the rest of New Directions during the competition and later the celebration party in the choir room where he and the others help place the old trophies back into the trophy case. Dreams Come True The episode opens with New Directions winning 2015 Nationals. Alistair is seen celebrating this win. He is present during Will's farewell performance of Teach Your Children. He, along with Jane, Madison, Mason, Myron, Spencer and several others are announced as the new official members of New Directions, now led by Sam. He is seen for the final time with the rest of the New Directions (past and present) singing I Lived. Songs S6= ;Solos (In a Group Number) Trivia *Alistair is one of the two members of New Directions whose surname wasn't revealed, the other one being Skylar. * He and Madison are the only members of Season Six New Directions to not have a solo or duet. Gallery Glee Allister 20150228-08300151.jpg Tumblr nkgqdweCZn1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr nkgqdweCZn1qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr nkgqdweCZn1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr nkgqdweCZn1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr nkgqdweCZn1qaxxelo5 250.gif Tumblr nkgqdweCZn1qaxxelo6 250.gif Tumblr nkgwg31CxE1rzoil5o1 540.gif Tumblr nkgwg31CxE1rzoil5o2 540.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr nkueqoC4jp1qlpkoio4 250.gif Tumblr nkueqoC4jp1qlpkoio2 250.gif Tumblr nl1lfxsv4z1rk63wco4 250.gif LookGood 6x11scene 3.gif New Directions Backstage WBTGC.jpg New Directions Come Sail Away 2.jpg New Directions Come Sail Away 1.jpg Roderick Chandelier 1.jpg Take Me to Church.jpg Rise New Directions.jpg Alistar.jpg Screen Shot 2015-05-11 at 02.05.27.png Screen Shot 2015-05-11 at 02.06.03.png Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 01.20.09.png Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 01.20.39.png Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 01.21.45.png Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 01.22.07.png Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 01.22.26.png Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 01.24.01.png Screen_Shot_2015-03-03_at_7.33.39_pm.png RachelTrophy.png Spalistair Cool Kids.jpg